


The Knight's Dark Fantasy

by DrChaseMeridian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Lemon, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: Bruce gets to understand who he is in a life filled with alter egos. Dr. Chase Meridian wants to understand the sexual components to a very complex man.
Relationships: Andrea Beaumont/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barbara Kean/Original Male Character(s), Chase Meridian/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	The Knight's Dark Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Based in a very adult world of Batman : The Animated Series (Season 1 & 2). Somewhere after Batgirl Returns & Pre-LOST YEARS. We're introduced to Doctor Chase Meridian, who wants to understand who Bruce is through his repressed sexual fantasies.
> 
> This will be more than a Chase/Bruce fic with several lemons. Barbara Gordon's mother, Barbara Kean, is introduced to this as well.

He couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but there definitely was something that Bruce Wayne loved about Dr. Chase Meridian. He knew he wasn’t going to fall in love with her. He wasn’t even sure if she could fall in love with him. Or anyone.

She got off to discovering the lies in honest confessions.

Instead of romance leading to sex. The strawberry blonde psychologist found her romance within the sex. He had encountered women with issues. But she was self aware of hers, treating it like a science experiment.

Together they laid in the black satin sheets. Each stuck in their own thoughts. Bruce had a mild sweat on him. Most of it transferred to Chase’s chest, shoulders, and back.

“You’ve never faked an orgasm have you?” Bruce asked.

Chase pursed her lips. “Nope.”

“And just now …. you didn’t have one?” Bruce asked.

“I didn’t achieve one. But based on how sticky my ass is - you let go of a pretty nice one.” she replied.

“I suppose that’s why they pay doctors the big paychecks.” Bruce quipped, rubbing her shoulder a bit.

“You pay me very well. Gotham City Police Department is broke and barely pays for my one bedroom apartment. One that I rent from one of your real estate shell companies.” she said.

“I’ll have Alfred give you the paperwork. The building is yours now.” Bruce said, slowly reaching down.

“How many times have we fucked?” Chase asked. Not interested in his advance.

“Seven times.” Bruce replied.

“I’ve had twelve orgasms in five of those sessions. With two sessions, including this one… I had zero.” Chase said.

“It should bother me that you keep records of this?” Bruce asked.

“Don’t get me wrong. If I was a tiny bit tipsy. And barely met Bruce Wayne? I’d straddle you for a very very fun one night stand.” Chase said.

“And now you’re implying that now you know me you don’t find me attractive?” Bruce asked.

“You’re a little too phased to use the correct wording. I find you extremely physically attractive. But I’m talking about him. Bruce Wayne. Not you.” Chase felt his chest and cupped his face.

“Huh.” Bruce said.

“I fucked Batman. Five times.” Chase said.

“And Bruce Wayne twice. Three times if you count the night I let you unmask me in the middle.” Bruce said, getting hard at the thought.

“Batman is more honest about who he is than Bruce. Batman’s obviously sexy. But I need raw emotion to get multiples and that’s what I get from him.” Chase said.

He sat up. Suddenly Bruce felt naked. The shame was there and he didn’t know what to say because she knew it more than he did.

“There’s Batman. There’s Bruce Wayne. Then, when you split Bruce Wayne apart. There’s the magazine royalty. And then there’s the lonely, calm and caring man who talks to his butler every morning that no one else sees .” Chase said.

“You’re one of the few who has enough access to make that observation.” Bruce said.

“Why does this Bruce. You. Feel the least passionate?” she asked.

“Maybe Batman’s just my dark side?” he replied.

“No.” she smiled with self admiration. “I think you haven’t been alone with yourself long enough to be passionate. Or sexual.”

“Do we have time now?” he asked.

“Do you masterbate?” she said. Suddenly she allowed herself to be interested and interesting to him at the same time. Her hand reached on the sheet. Simply putting the idea that she could shift her hand to his waiting cock and have her damn way with it.

“Doesn’t everyone?” he asked.

“I need to give myself at least one orgasm before I get to the office. I’ve had that in the schedule since my college years.” she said.

“What about nights and weekends?” he asked.

“Oh I love a good weekend to myself. I just scroll through the long harbored fantasies. A cup of wine. And maybe a dildo if it isn’t too distracting.” she said.

“What do those consist of?” he asked. “The fantasies.”

She positioned herself onto the bed. And turned around on her stomach.

“I want this to be very clear.” she said. “This isn’t foreplay.”

“Textbooks would say that it looks exactly like foreplay.” he said.

She licked her dry lips. She knew he was in the room but resisted eye contact. Once her mouth was wet and moist she licked her fingers.

“Masturbation is a form of sex. It’s intimacy with oneself, usually involving a connection to a fantasy. I am going to masturbate. You might get horny and think that your pretty hard cock is going to get me to my orgasm. But it will only ruin it. It’d be no different tha invading a married couple having sex and thinking that a threesome will make it even better.” she said.

She moved her dominant hand over her elegant B-cup tits. Teasing her pink nipples with her thumb. Then she pulled up to squeezing the flesh of her orbs. She moaned softly as played with her breasts.

Bruce was turned on. He wasn’t even sure if Chase was toying with his mind by restricting him to witness her masturbate.

“Go ahead. Just ask me what I’m thinking about.” Chase said.

Her fingers began softly petting her clitoris as she grinded just a tiny bit against them.

“What do you think about to get you wet, Chase?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t believe in long term relationships. But I do believe in fantasies. 90% of the times I’ve done this it’s been 4-5 things.” she said.

She began rubbing her clit a tiny bit faster, clenching her eyes shut as if to transport her faster into the image.

“One of them is Batman?” he asked.

“Batman is somewhere in that 10%. But had a nice enough run that caused me to move to Gotham.” she said.

“Will I be able to guess them?  
She ran a finger along the edge of her pussy. Feeling the outside petal she was already in a mid-heat wetness.

“My childhood girlfriend’s first boyfriend. We never kissed. We barely talked. I never thought of him sexually until I found out that she caught him jerking off to a photo of me. All of the times she bragged about the ways they fucked and places they fucked, and I knew that it could have been me to take his virginity.”

One finger slowly went into her cunt. It lightly penetrated her. As if to mimic the feel of her hymen breaking in the throes of young, naive love.

She was getting further into a deep sweat. Bruce simply watched.

“What are the others, Chase?” he asked.

“My professor when I studied abroad. My mentor. When we got very deep into giving each other therapy, he revealed that he and his wife had began to have an open relationship. And while he would have a weekend in the country with one of his students his wife would go camping with four of his friends and they’d take turns having their way with her. They’d act like wolves trying to be the first to get to cum in her quim.” she said.

She grabbed her tit harder. Sliding two fingers into her pussy and letting her jaw drop a bit as if to remember something.

“Did you fuck your mentor, Chase?” he asked.

“Yes.” she said. “Just once.”

“What gets you off more. The idea of fucking your mentor. Or getting tied down and fucked by a group of your partner’s friends?” he asked.

“The only time I fucked him was with all four of his friends fucking me too. I wanted to show them all that I was a dirtier slut than his one and only. ” Chase said.

Her legs buckled, as if her whole body was begging her to give herself more.

“Next fantasy.” he asked.

“It’s a scene from a French porno. I remember watching it over and over again. There’s nothing special about it. Until I realize that they were both waiting a very long time to sleep with each other and the fucking movie was an excuse to do what they always wanted to do.” she said.

“Fourth.” he said.

She added another finger. Positioning it at a different angle to widen her walls.

“I come into the night as a dominant, but at every turn my crush has so much control over my body that I slowly become submissive to fufill my greedy need of an orgasm.” she cried out.

It didn’t take long. Five and a half strokes and she began to let go onto her fingers. After she finally reached her orgasm and flipped over onto her back.

“I know and love myself. Masturbation is a way of coming to that understanding.” Chase said.

“I think you psychoanalyze everything to a degree no one but you understands…” he said.

“What do you stroke your cock to Bruce? You’re too complex to say internet pornography.” she said.

“Femme Fatales. Vixens. Lois Lane. Wonder Woman.” he said.

“Yeah but even if you’re out of the costume. I bet you think of fucking them as Batman. Not Bruce.” Chase said.

“And the times I’ve used the faux Bruce Wayne to bed actresses, super models, and the occasional doctor? That doesn’t count as me either?” he asked.

“Take out that cock. Close your eyes. Tell me what you see.” she asked.

He pulled out his erection.

“I see you jerking yourself off on my bed, daring me to fuck you from behind.” he said.

She guided her hand over his and slowly trained him to stroke himself.

“I’m going to let you do the rest. Take away the cape. And designer suit and sports car. What do you keep coming back to?” Chase asked.

“I…?” Bruce began to feel dreamlike and dizzy.


End file.
